Conventionally, a type of antenna includes a first antenna structure, a signal reflection structure, a gain element, a base, and a number of cables, etc. These components are usually assembled by simply mechanically fitting to each other, which consequently causes larger gap between them. For instance, the gap between the first antenna structure and the signal reflection structure will be enlarged, meaning that the structure stabilities will be reduced, and the antenna structure will be susceptible to deformation. As a result, such conventional antenna structures provide poorer performances or may even cause damage after a time period of usage due to the poor structural stability.
Furthermore, conventional gain elements are typically thin metal pieces, which are very easily deformed during manufacture. Deformed gain elements provide poor performance and impact the overall antenna efficiency. Besides, the cables involved in conventional antennas are often disorganized and messy, thereby being difficult to implement the antenna into wireless communication devices.